El sinsajo enjaulado
by Hadelqui
Summary: Continuación de "El renacer del sinsajo". Su plan era secuestrar a todos los niños de todo Panem, y una vez secuestrados, obligar a todos los que tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de su abuelo a entrar en un laberinto lleno de sus peores pesadillas. Haría lo que fuera por acabar con Katniss Everdeen y toda su estirpe, aunque eso dejara a la nación sin nadie que la habitara.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

El lugar estaba totalmente desierto, nadie pasaba nunca por allí, no había quien sintiera compasión por la persona que descansaba en aquella tumba solitaria. Con todo lo que había hecho por Panem, con todo lo que había conseguido para mantener la paz.

Todo había ido bien hasta los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Hasta que salió el nombre de Primrose Everdeen en la cosecha y ella se presentó voluntaria en su lugar. Cuando Katniss Everdeen participó en los juegos todo cambió, todo se fue al traste.

Y pensar que durante el tercer vasallaje de los 25 esa chica se había convertido en su heroína. Como se arrepentía de haber seguido la moda que ella marcaba, odiaba no haberse dado cuenta de lo que debía haber sufrido su abuelo al verla peinada con aquella trenza o alabando el amor de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

Después de la destrucción de los juegos, la rebelión, la guerra y la muerte de su abuelo, ella veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva. El sinsajo le había quitado todo lo que amaba, su familia, sus amigos, sus cosas... Nadie se acordaba de quien era ella, nadie la miraba cuando caminaba por la calle, nadie pensó en ella una vez la liberaron junto al resto de ciudadanos del capitolio.

Y sin embargo, ella no podía olvidar, no podía borrar de su memoria la imagen de su difunto abuelo, maltratado y mutilado por los rebeldes. Solo había una persona que entendía como se sentía, la única persona que se sentía tan traicionada como ella misma. Gale Hawthorne.

Le había costado mucho que accediera a hablar con ella una vez fue liberado, pero una vez lo consiguió, no tardó en convencerlo de que tenía que ayudarla, lo convenció de que su plan era el único modo de restablecer el orden realmente y que cada cosa volviera a su cauce.

Gale estaba dispuesto a acabar con la fuente de su infelicidad, tanto de los trágicos amantes como de su familia y del resto de rebeldes que la apoyaron en la última guerra contra los externos. Y eso a ella le venía genial, pues lo necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Aunque no podía negar que en las últimas semanas había empezado a sentir algo por aquel hombre musculoso y destrozado por las circunstancias de la vida. Quizá fuera el dolor lo que los unía, pero no podía evitar verlo con algo de atracción, y le había parecido ver que ella no le era del todo indiferente. Quizá si conseguía sus propósitos podría tener el final feliz que siempre había soñado con él.

Pasó su mano sobre las letras de la lápida de madera donde estaba escrito el nombre de su abuelo. Letras que había tenido que tallar ella misma, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer nada que recordara al presidente más grande que había tenido Panem en toda su historia.

-No te preocupes abuelo, pronto todos pagarán lo que te hicieron- Sonrió con algo de malicia- He conseguido seguidores que aun son fieles al capitolio, hemos recuperado mucha de la tecnología que se utilizaba para crear la arena de los juegos, y tengo en mente un plan por el que estarías realmente orgulloso de mí- Le narró con melancolía, recordando cuanto lo quería- Dentro de apenas una semana, tendré al sinsajo y a todo el pueblo de Panem comiendo de mi mano, harán lo que yo les diga, porque de lo contrario, acabaré con la vida de todos los niños de todos los distritos- Dijo con orgullo- Se arrepentirán de lo que te hicieron, te lo prometo.

**Hola a todos, **

**por fin os traigo la continuación de "El renacer del Sinsajo", esto es solo la introducción, espero que os guste y le deis una oportunidad. Espero vuestra opinión.**

**Si no pasa nada que me lo impida, mañana por la noche subiré el primer capítulo, de no ser así, a lo largo de la semana que viene lo subiré, y pretendo publicar una vez por semana.**

**Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	2. 1º El comienzo

**1º El comienzo**

-¡Dandelion! ¡Rye! ¡Bajad inmediatamente!- Los llamó su madre desde el final de las escaleras, mirando la hora en el reloj que había junto a la chimenea del salón- ¡Si no os dais prisa llegaréis tarde!

-¡Ya vamos!- Respondieron los dos niños desde el piso superior.

-¿De mal humor ya de buena mañana, señora Mellark?- Le susurró la voz de su esposo mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos fuertes y llenos de harina.

-No, mi mal humor se evaporó el día que me casé contigo.

-¿De verdad?- Rio Peeta al escucharla- Creo que en realidad fue un poco después.

-Está bien, quizá fue después de nacer Danddy.

-Eso es más creíble- Volvió a reír, girándola para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Oh, por favor, ¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto en coger sus chaquetas?- Se exasperó Katniss, viendo que se les hacía tarde.

-Déjame a mí- Peeta miró hacia el piso superior y con voz potente dijo- ¡Voy a contar hasta cinco, y cuando haya acabado espero que los dos estéis aquí, con las chaquetas puestas y listos para ir al colegio!- Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Katniss- ¡Uno!- Empezaron a escucharse pasos acelerados en el piso superior- ¡Dos!- Se escucharon dos puertas abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente- ¡Tres!- Las voces de los niños comenzaron a escucharse nerviosas- ¡Cuatro!- De inmediato, los dos niños aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras y bajaron a toda velocidad, parando junto a su padre- Cinco.

-No puedo con ellos.

Y sin decir más, Katniss cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, sabiendo que de inmediato, los dos niños y Peeta la alcanzarían. En menos de dos minutos, los tres estaban junto a ella.

Peeta tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño mientras sus hijos iban unos pasos por delante de ellos. Katniss fijó la mirada en aquellos dos pequeños, sus hijos.

Tras la guerra contra los externos, la paz había llegado a Panem de nuevo, y ella por fin había perdido el miedo que había tenido años atrás, por esa razón pudo aceptar el embarazo de su segundo hijo.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que los quería y de lo que ella se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien, los niños pocas veces la obedecían, siempre corrían y chillaban sin parar, haciendo que se desesperara y los castigara. Pensaba que algo estaba haciendo mal, y ese pensamiento se hacía más fuerte cuando llegaba Peeta y, con toda su dulzura, les decía una sola vez que hicieran las cosas y los pequeños obedecían sin rechistar.

-¿Vas a contarme que te ocurre?

-Ya sabes que me ocurre- Le respondió, sin apartar la mirada de los niños.

-¿Otra vez con ese pensamiento absurdo?- Peeta hizo que ella parara en seco- Katniss, los niños te adoran, Rye está muy apegado a ti, jamás se ha separado de tu lado salvo cuando yo lo llevo conmigo a la panadería, y verás cómo cuando hoy vuelva del colegio no querrá soltar tus brazos-Le acarició la mejilla- Y Danddy está deseando ser un poco más mayor para poder acompañarte al bosque- Katniss lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas- Si hasta se ha hecho su propio arco y practica en el patio trasero cuando tú no estás.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe hacerse un arco? ¿Quién le ha enseñado a dispararlo?

-No sabe dispararlo, nunca acierta, de hecho, apenas es capaz de lanzar la flecha, pero lo intenta, porque tú eres su modelo a seguir- La mirada de Peeta era tan sincera y radiante que a Katniss se le hacía difícil no creerle.

-¿Entonces por qué se comportan así conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca consigo que me obedezcan? ¡Tú no tienes ni que levantar la voz!

-Porque aún son pequeños, para ellos yo soy la figura autoritaria de la casa, y tú eres la que siempre está con ellos en sus horas de juego- La abrazó- Te aseguro que te adoran Katniss, solo tienes que dejar de atormentarte y permitir que ellos se comuniquen contigo.

-No sé cómo hacer eso, Peeta, sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien.

-Por el momento, quiero que sonrías y disfrutes de llevar a los niños al colegio- Juntó sus frentes- Es el primer día de Rye, y estoy seguro de que estás emocionada aunque no lo quieras demostrar- Katniss dibujó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Eso es una sonrisa? ¿Ha sido mi imaginación?- Katniss empezó a reír- Así me gusta- Cogió su nuca con la mano, acercándola a él- No dejes nunca de sonreír, por favor, me encanta tu sonrisa- Y la besó.

Mientras duraba el beso, Katniss decidió que Peeta tenía razón y que debía no centrarse en lo que no conseguía cuando estaba sola con sus hijos, y disfrutar de ese día que para su pequeño era tan importante.

Un poco más animada, tomó de nuevo la mano de Peeta y juntos caminaron tras los niños de camino al colegio. Al llegar a la puerta, Katniss no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, ver como Dandelion tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo acompañaba al interior, cuidando de él, le recordó al primer día de colegio de Prim y sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

Peeta le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, dándole fuerzas, sabiendo exactamente como se sentía. Los dos se miraron, se sonrieron y juntos despidieron a sus hijos con la mano.

Como cada mañana, Peeta fue a hacerse cargo de la panadería, mientras que Katniss, por primera vez sola y sin nada que hacer desde el nacimiento de Rye, decidió salir de caza, deseando poder despejarse y sentir un poco de paz.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había pasado prácticamente todo el día, y no se había percatado de la hora que era. Con premura, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia.

Al traspasar la puerta se quedó petrificada ante la escena. En el salón estaba Dandelion saltando en el sofá, Rye estaba gritando con desesperación mientras daba vueltas corriendo alrededor de la mesa, y Peeta, intentando cogerlo mientras le pedía a Danddy que parara, ningún éxito.

-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Al escucharla, los tres se quedaron quietos y en completo silencio. Peeta la miró aliviado, pidiéndole que con la mirada que hiciera algo. Entonces miró a su hija, que la observaba silenciosa y nerviosa. Después miró a su hijo y lo vio con su carita llena de lágrimas y sus mocos colgando por el sofoco que había cogido.

Sin saber por qué, el pequeño Rye salió corriendo hacia su madre y saltó a sus brazos, sin casi dejarle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Mami- Empezó a llorar de nuevo, apretando fuerte el abrazo de su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-He vuelto del cole y tú no estabas- Dijo con su vocecita quebrada por el llanto- ¿Por qué no estabas mami? Siempre estás en casa y hoy no estabas.

-He salido a cazar y se me ha pasado la hora, lo siento mucho, cariño- Le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos castaños- Se me ocurre una cosa, ¿por qué no subimos tú y yo y preparamos un baño para ti y para tu hermana mientras ella y papá recogen este desastre?- El pequeño asintió, restregándose sus ojitos- Sube tú primero mientras dejo mis cosas en su sitio.

El niño bajó de los brazos de su madre y subió al piso superior, Katniss dejó sus cosas de caza en el armario que tenía en el salón, y después fue hasta su hija, que permanecía quieta sobre el sofá. La tomó en brazos, se sentó en el sofá y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha ocurrido a ti, señorita?

-Estaba jugando- Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo he visto, pero también estabas desobedeciendo a papá.

-Lo sé- Bajó la mirada avergonzada- Lo siento.

-Anda, patito, dale un beso y un abrazo a tu padre y ayúdale a recoger, después sube a darte un baño, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña asintió, miró a su madre, que le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y de inmediato bajó de su regazo para ir junto a su padre y cumplir el mandato que le había hecho su madre.

Una hora después, los dos niños estaban bañados, cenados y con el pijama puesto, listos para irse a la cama. Peeta cogió a Rye, que después de que su madre lo bañara se había calmado y volvía a ser el mismo niño alegre y tranquilo de siempre. Katniss tomó la mano de Dandelion y la acompañó hasta su habitación, la arropó y besó su frente.

-Mamá, ¿algún día me llevarás a cazar contigo?

-Es posible- Le respondió, acariciando su mejilla- Dentro de unos años, cuando sepas manejar ese arco que te has hecho- La niña la miró sorprendida de que supiera ese dato- ¿Es por eso por lo que estabas tan desobediente esta tarde?

-Si- Dijo con algo de pesar- Pensé que te habías ido y nos habías dejado aquí.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

-En el cole escuché a unas niñas mayores que yo que tú querías a otro chico que no es papá, que antes de la guerra tú ibas a cazar con él siempre que podías, y que era raro que después de la guerra no hubieras vuelto con él y te hubieras quedado con papá- Le narró la niña, realmente preocupada- Y pensé que te habías ido con él y por eso no estabas en casa cuando hemos llegado del colegio.

-Ese chico se llamaba Gale, y es cierto que salía a cazar con él- Le explicó, dejando a la niña impactada- Él era mi amigo, pero nunca podría haber estado con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi corazón es solo de tu padre- Le dijo, dejando a la niña maravillada- Pero además hay otro motivo por el que nunca os dejaría.

-¿Y cual es, mamá?

-Que os quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y haría cualquier cosa por vosotros- Sonrió, y la niña la imitó de inmediato- Jamás os abandonaré, pase lo que pase, siempre iré hasta donde estéis, nada me impedirá nunca protegeros y cuidaros.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- Volvió a besar su frente- Ahora a dormir, señorita, que mañana hay colegio.

La niña se acurrucó entre sus mantas y cerró sus ojitos azules. Katniss se levantó y salió, dejando la puerta entornada. Peeta la esperaba a unos pasos de la puerta, mirándola tan maravillado como la había mirado su hija hacía unos minutos. Le tendió la mano y una vez las tuvieron unidas, Peeta la condujo a su dormitorio.

-¿Ves lo que ocurre cuando no estás?- Se rio Peeta- Te necesitamos a cada instante, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

-La verdad, ha sido un shock encontraros de esa manera, jamás pensé que tú no podrías con ellos.

-Te lo he dicho esta mañana, los niños te adoran- La cogió por la espalda y besó su cuello- Y yo también.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron hasta la cama y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, como cada noche, sin sospechar lo que estaba por pasar.

A la mañana siguiente, llevaron de nuevo a los niños al colegio, y en esa ocasión, Katniss prometió acompañar a Peeta a por ellos. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, y después de comer, Katniss fue a la panadería, esperó a que saliera su esposo, y juntos se dirigieron al colegio.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, no apareció nadie por la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni niños, ni maestros, nada, absolutamente nada. Preocupados, los padres empezaron a cuchichear y a ponerse nerviosos. Katniss sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y supo de inmediato que algo iba mal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al interior del colegio, seguido por Peeta, y por el resto de padres. Avanzó por los pasillos, llamando a sus hijos en alto, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Y de pronto se quedó helada en su sitio. Los demás padres chocaron con ella y al ver la escena, el pánico se apoderó de todos.

Los maestros de escuela estaban apilados en mitad del patio de recreo, unos sobre otros, con sangre rodeándolos por todas partes.

-¡Rye! ¡Dandelion!- Los llamó a voz en grito.

Cada padre comenzó a llamar a sus hijos, desesperados por encontrar a alguien. Sin embargo, nadie recibió respuesta. Recorrieron todo el colegio hasta que llegaron al salón de actos, donde había una imagen de cada uno de los niños amordazados y enjaulados, reflejada en la pared.

De pronto, apareció la imagen de una joven muchacha, que sonreía con maldad mirando hacia el frente, hacia la cámara, hacia todos aquellos padres que estaban en el salón.

-Mi nombre es Andrómeda Snow, y he venido a vengarme por la muerte de mi abuelo.

**Siento el retraso, he estado de exámenes, pero ya he terminado hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que espero poder escribir el próximo este fin de semana, y para compensar la falta de actualización, intentaré subirlo como tarde el lunes.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**


	3. 2º El secuestro

**2º El secuestro**

Desde la distancia veía como los niños iban llegando junto a sus padres a la puerta de entrada del colegio. Todos sonrientes, correteando y jugando, tal como lo había hecho ella años atrás en uno de los caros colegios del Capitolio.

Cada niño que veía le recordaba a uno de sus compañeros, con los que lo pasó tan bien durante sus años de infancia, hasta que ella apareció. Cuando Katniss Everdeen se convirtió en tributo su vida cambió, aunque ella y el resto de Panem tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de ello. No fue hasta el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco cuando todos vieron lo que la señorita Everdeen significaba para Panem.

De pronto su piel se erizó, aún no la había visto pero podía percibir su presencia, su odio era tan grande que la presentía. Katniss estaba llegando a la puerta del colegio a dejar a sus hijos.

Centró su atención en los padres, buscándola con ansias, y ahí estaba, de la mano de su marido, ese chico que había robado los corazones de todas las jóvenes del capitolio durante los dos años que fue tributo, ese chico al que su abuelo retuvo, al que torturó para sacar información sobre ella, y con el que pensó que podría destruirla.

Le hervía la sangre al verlos tan alegres, tan unidos, mientras ella vivía de las migajas que encontraba en la calle. Los odiaba, como nunca había odiado a nadie, a los Mellark y a todas esas personas que los adoraban, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlos sufrir, quitándoles lo que más querían.

Los niños fueron entrando y los padres se marcharon a sus labores, nadie se había percatado en ella, como siempre ocurría, y eso le ponía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Una vez se hubo despejado la entrada, Andrómeda se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, cogió su comunicador y se lo puso al oído.

-Es la hora.

En cuestión de minutos, todo el valle que quedaba tras la escuela quedó invadido por personas armadas que llevaban los antiguos uniformes de los agentes de la paz. Todos ellos caminaban desfilando hacia el colegio, guiados por Gale Hawthorne, que con mirada impasible, caminaba a paso firme.

Andrómeda le hizo una señal, Gale asintió y continuó la marcha, directo a la entrada del edificio. Con un movimiento de su mano, los que le seguían fueron distribuyéndose ordenadamente y en silencio por los pasillos.

Gale continuó por el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio. Una vez allí esperó con calma.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a escucharse gritos, tanto de niños como de profesores, los hombres de Gale fueron llevándolos hasta donde él se encontraba, y una vez allí, los niños fueron llevados a un extremo, concentrando a los adultos en el centro.

-¿Gale? ¿Gale Hawthorne?- Preguntó una de las profesoras- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué actúas así?

-Es necesario- Dijo con frialdad, antes de empujarla con el resto- ¡Quiero que todos me escuchéis!- Dijo con fuerza, haciendo que los niños cesaran su llanto y los adultos callaran- Hace años, cuando se produjo la rebelión contra el capitolio, se produjeron muchas injusticias, y hoy ha llegado el día en el que vais a pagar por ellas- Señaló a los niños- En todos los distritos está sucediendo lo mismo que aquí, y puedo aseguraros que después de esto, nada volverá a ser igual.

-¡Deja marchar a los niños! ¡Ellos no le han hecho daño a nadie!

-¿Dejarlos marchar?- Empezó a reír- Los niños son una pieza imprescindible en todo esto- Les dijo divertido- Todos ellos vendrán con nosotros y serán el anzuelo perfecto- Les explicó- Si el 12 quiere volver a verlos tendrán que obedecer lo que les digamos.

Un grupo de hombres cogió a los niños y los llevó al patio de juego, donde unas jaulas enormes los esperaban. Los introdujeron en su interior y de inmediato, unos aerodeslizadores extremadamente silenciosos engancharon las jaulas y se los llevaron.

Gale cogió el brazo de la profesora que le había preguntado antes, la misma profesora que él había tenido cuando era tan solo un niño, y la condujo hasta la pared del otro extremo, haciéndole una señal a los demás para que llevaran al resto de profesores al mismo lugar.

-Gale, ¿por qué haces esto? Tú no eras así, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu gente?

-Es la única forma que tengo de protegerla a ella- Le susurró a la profesora- De proteger a sus hijos y a todos esos niños- La mujer lo miró preocupada- Si no lo hago, si no intento minimizar los daños que ella quiere infligir a todo Panem, quizá no haya futuro para nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que, para salvarlos a ellos, debo matarlos a ustedes- Le confesó, mostrando en su voz un dolor extremo- Lo lamento de corazón, pero debo hacerlo- La mujer asintió, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Prométeme que no dejarás que les hagan daño a esos niños?

-Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por protegerlos- Le aseguró- Y si no puedo hacerlo, al menos salvaré a cuantos pueda.

De inmediato, se apartó de la mujer, vio como todos los demás profesores eran colocados en hilera junto a la mujer, que permanecía serena tras la breve conversación.

Los soldados se apartaron unos pasos, apuntaron con sus armas a las personas que tenían delante y dispararon sin pensarlo un segundo, matándolas al instante. Después, cogieron los cadáveres y los arrastraron hasta el patio donde habían estado las jaulas, los apilaron allí y fueron desplegándose.

Gale fue a el salón de actos, desplegó la gran pantalla que había en el escenario y comenzó a colocar los aparatos que llevaba en la espalda y que Beetee le había enseñado a manejar durante la rebelión, para proyectar imágenes. Mientras realizaba esa labor notó a su lado una presencia femenina.

-Creí que el plan era que viajaras junto a los niños.

-Así era- Le respondió, colocándose tras él, acariciando sus hombros- Pero he preferido esperarte, tenemos pocos momentos para estar a solas.

Gale se tensó al notar como le pasaba la mano por la nuca y la introducía dentro de su camiseta, pero trató de disimularlo. Se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Andrómeda si queremos que esto salga bien tenemos que centrarnos, ya habrá ocasión para charlar una vez estemos lejos del 12.

-No me refiero a hablar- Le medio sonrió- No creo que te haya pasado desapercibida la conexión tan grande que tenemos, y he pensado que, si esto sale bien, podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos, descubrir nuestros auténticos sentimientos.

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?- La miró fijamente- No creo que hayas tenido muchas relaciones con los hombres, aun eres muy joven.

-Esta sería la primera, pero lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado es fuerte, y quiero arriesgarme- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello- Por favor, correspóndeme, haré lo que quieras, pero déjame demostrarte qué lo nuestro puede funcionar.

Gale lo meditó unos segundos, la miró fijamente y comprobó que parecía una chiquilla enamorada. Recordó que con esa edad, las jovencitas eran muy manipulables, y vio en aquella situación la oportunidad de minimizar los daños que ella pudiera causar, de manipularla para llevar la situación a un punto menos complicado, de convertirla en su títere.

Se levantó sin apartar la mirada de ella, la cogió de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con fuerza. Andrómeda se dejó llevar por el beso, enroscando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Gale. Cuando por fin lo soltó, su corazón latía de manera desbocada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llorosos de la emoción.

-Esta noche, cuando el terror se haya apoderado de todo Panem, nosotros lo celebraremos como es debido- Le cogió la mano y la besó- Haré de ti una auténtica mujer y verás lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad- Le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo temblar por completo- Pero para eso, debes dejarme que acabe lo que estoy haciendo y marchar donde están los niños, de lo contrario no podrás seguir el plan como lo teníamos pensado.

Andrómeda asintió, realmente entusiasmada, se apartó un poco de él. Gale se giró y continuó con su labor. La muchacha, emocionada por la situación, partió hasta el refugio oculto donde tenía a los niños del 12, al día siguiente los trasladarían a todos a su base, donde estarían los niños de todos los distritos y donde por fin empezaría su auténtica venganza.

Gale volvió una hora después, encendió las cámaras y las pantallas para poder controlar la situación en todos los distritos.

Cuando llegó la hora de recoger a los niños de sus respectivas escuelas pudo distinguir a algunos conocidos. En el distrito 4 se encontraba Annie Cresta, esperando para recoger a su hijo Finnick Jr. En el distrito 7 se encontraba Johana, eso le sorprendió, pues jamás hubiera creído que ella tendría hijos, sin embargo, ahí estaba, esperando en la puerta de la escuela. Así fue reconociendo a gente de distintos distritos, hasta llegar al doce, donde se le hizo el corazón un puño.

Por supuesto, reconoció a Peeta y Katniss de inmediato, pero junto a ellos había muchos más padres que reconocía, antiguos amigos, personas que se habían criado con él. Y por ello, cuando todos se percataron de que algo sucedía y vio sus caras de temor, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. Pero esa era la única forma de poder ayudar, desde dentro, con pequeñas cosas, haciendo creer a todos que estaba en el bando contrario. Era posible que todos lo odiaran, pero eso poco le importaba, no era algo nuevo para él. Si conseguía salvar a los hijos de ella, si conseguía que ella le perdonara gracias a eso, podría aceptar el castigo que fuera sin miedo, pues habría recuperado a su amiga, y él podría así seguir con su vida, al igual que había hecho ella.

Andrómeda no dejaba de reír de felicidad al ver las caras de todos ellos, y cuando entraron en el salón de actos de todos los colegios y mostraron las imágenes en directo de los niños, su regocijo fue mayor. Entonces se presentó ante la cámara, sonriendo con aires de superioridad, y dijo para que lo escucharan todos.

-Mi nombre es Andrómeda Snow, y he venido a vengarme por la muerte de mi abuelo- En todos los distritos se hizo el silencio- Mañana, cada uno de los habitantes de Panem deberán volver al salón de actos de los colegios de sus hijos y esperar mis instrucciones- Les fue informando- Si no se siguen dichas instrucciones, mataré a los hijos del que las incumpla- Muchas mujeres se llevaron la mano a la boca, intentando contener un grito- Si por el contrario, se siguen, puede que algunos de los niños se salven- Sonrió con malicia- Hasta mañana a las doce, nadie deberá estar en este lugar, de lo contrario habrá consecuencias, cada uno deberá volver a sus hogares y esperar hasta dicha hora- Y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír- Disfrutad de vuestra libertad ahora que podéis, quizá mañana no viváis para contarlo.

**Hola a todos,**

**aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Como prometí, por el retraso en subir el anterior, hoy lunes tenéis el siguiente, pero a partir de ahora, será fin de semana cuando suba, por lo general será una vez por semana, pero puede que alguna vez sea cada dos semanas, depende de como tenga los exámenes.**

**Este fic lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, tengo ideas básicas pero no lo tengo estructurado, por lo que si tenéis alguna idea para la continuación del mismo, será bien recibida.**

**Si además me dejáis vuestra opinión, yo acepto todas las críticas siempre que sean dichas con respeto y sean constructivas.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra atención.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. 3º Larga y terrible noche

**3º Larga y terrible noche**

La imagen se fue de las pantallas, quedándose totalmente en negro. Durante algunos segundos, la gente del doce se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, incapaces de reaccionar ante la situación.

Una mujer empezó a gritar, otra la imitó, la gente comenzó a empujarse, queriendo salir en busca de sus hijos, incapaces de creer que algo así era posible. El caos reinó en el recinto, nadie sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podían permanecer quietos. Peeta sostenía a Katniss, que aún permanecía en shock.

De pronto, Katniss levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos llorosos y cargados de miedo. Observó lo que ocurría a su alrededor, comprendiendo como se sentía cada uno de ellos. Dejándose llevar por su corazón, subió al escenario del salón de actos, Peeta la siguió, sin comprender que le ocurría.

En lo alto del escenario, Katniss vio la cantidad de personas que había, todas ellas aterradas pues jamás habían pasado algo así, sin embargo, ella sabía lo que era que la vida de lo que más quería estuviera en manos ajenas, y se dijo a si misma que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡SILENCIO!- Gritó tan alto que hizo callar a todo el mundo. Cada persona que había allí la miró- Sé que tenéis miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero de esta manera no vais a conseguir nada.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué hace esto?- Empezaron a preguntarle, ansiosos por saber y por recuperar a sus hijos.

-Es Andrómeda Snow, nieta de Cornelius Snow- Le dijo, recordándola de alguna de las fiestas en las que había estado cuando se convirtió en vencedora- Y supongo que la razón por la que hace esto es porque no comprende lo que sucedió en la rebelión, no comprende el daño que nos hizo su abuelo cuando era presidente, y cree que está impartiendo justicia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó otra mujer.

-No tenemos más remedio que hacer caso a lo que nos ha dicho- Les dijo, viendo como las mujeres empezaban a llorar y los hombres se tiraban de rodillas al suelo, incapaces de aceptar aquello- No sabemos dónde los tienen, ni que van a hacer con ellos, si no queremos que les hagan daño, deberemos irnos a nuestras casa, tal como nos ha dicho- Siguió hablando- Y mañana, a primera hora de la mañana, estaremos todos aquí, dispuestos a hacer lo que haga falta para recuperar a nuestros hijos. ¿De acuerdo?- La gente asintió temblorosa, y poco a poco fueron saliendo del salón.

Peeta ayudó a bajar a Katniss del escenario. Al cogerle el brazo notó como toda ella temblaba, la miró unos segundos y quiso decirle algo, pero se contuvo, sabía por qué había hecho aquello, y abrazarla como estaba deseando y como ella necesitaba solo haría que la esperanza cayera y la desesperación se apoderara de toda aquella gente.

Rápidamente rodeó la cintura de su esposa, la apretó contra él y besó sus cabellos, intentando transmitirle una calma que ni él mismo sentía. La condujo por los pasillos hacia el exterior, caminando hacia su hogar. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de los demás, Katniss aceleró el paso, soltándose de Peeta, llegando a ponerse a correr. Peeta corrió tras ella.

-¡Katniss!- La llamó, pero ella no parecía escucharle- ¡Katniss!- Siguió corriendo tras ella, acelerando todo lo que podía hasta que llegó a su lado, frenándola en su carrera al rodearla con sus brazos- ¡Katniss!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se los ha tenido que llevar a ellos? ¿Por qué no ha ido directamente a por nosotros?- Empezó a preguntar histérica.

-No lo sé.

-Nunca antes había querido tener hijos por miedo a que pasara algo como esto- Se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas frente a Peeta- ¡No puedo perderlos a ellos también! ¡No soportaría perder a nadie más!

-¡Cálmate, por favor!- Le pidió su esposo, arrodillándose frente a ella y envolviéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Katniss lloró con desesperación entre sus brazos. Peeta la cogió en volandas y la cargó hasta casa. Una vez allí, la subió a la habitación, la tumbó en la cama y se recostó junto a ella. Katniss se apoyó en su pecho y lloró, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar.

Peeta esperó pacientemente a que ella se calmara, acariciando su cabello y besando con ternura su frente. Una vez hubo cesado el llanto, acarició su mejilla e intentó reconfortarla.

-No permitiremos que les hagan daño- Le aseguró- Mañana, cuando vayamos al colegio, escucharemos lo que quieren, haremos lo que sea necesario para poder recuperarles.

-¿Y si no tienen intención de devolvérnoslos hagamos lo que hagamos?

-Entonces iremos a por ellos- Le aseguró- Pero tu prometo que no dejaré que les ocurra nada malo- Katniss se apretó más contra él- Sé lo que significa para ti todo esto, tu mayor miedo se está haciendo realidad, y lamento muchísimo no haber podido impedirlo.

-Ni tú ni nadie podía imaginar que algo así sucedería ahora que estamos en paz- Katniss suspiró- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por el miedo.

-No debes sentirlo, cualquiera en tu lugar se habría puesto así- La besó dulcemente- Es más, tuviste la fuerza suficiente para dirigirte a la gente del 12 y ayudarlos a no volverse locos, y a tener esperanza de nuevo.

-Los quiero tanto, Peeta- Dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos- Jamás creí que pudiera querer a nadie como los quiero a ellos.

-Porque nunca te hiciste ilusiones sobre tener una auténtica familia.

-Y sin embargo, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo- Le aseguró.

-Yo tampoco los cambiaría- Volvió a acurrucarla en su regazo- Tengamos esperanza y pensemos en que mañana lograremos recuperarlos.

Katniss asintió apoyando su rostro sobre la parte del corazón de Peeta, escuchar su latido la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Y de esa manera dejaron pasar las horas.

Un rato después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse, ninguno de los dos se molestó en ir a mirar quien podía ser, poco les importaba, nada podía hacerles más daño. Instantes después apareció Haymitch allí, acompañado de Effie, ambos tenían cara de angustia.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha sucedido- Dijo Effie, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la parte de Katniss, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos- Hemos venido por si necesitáis alguna cosa.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no necesitamos nada.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó de nuevo, no muy convencida de la respuesta de Katniss- Seguro que con todo esto ni siquiera habréis comido.

-No tengo ganas de comer.

-Si quieres estar fuerte para afrontar lo que sea que vaya a suceder, debes estar bien alimentada- Intentó presionarla, y parecía surtir efecto, pues Katniss se incorporó, dispuesta a obedecer- Anda, bajemos tú y yo a preparar algo de comer.

-Está bien.

Katniss se dejó coger del brazo y bajó junto a Effie a la cocina, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que la dejaran en paz. Haymitch se acercó a la cama, donde Peeta permanecía inmóvil, mirando hacia el techo, parecía absorto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Me ignoras a propósito o es que se te ha ido la olla, chaval?

-No te ignoro, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie- Le respondió, cerrando los ojos al instante.

-Cuéntame que ha sucedido.

-Ya te lo han contado, de lo contrario, no estarías aquí- Le dijo con desgana.

-Eso es cierto, pero los gritos histéricos de mi vecina no son muy fiables- Dijo con calma- Sin embargo, tú ya has pasado por situaciones como esta y sé que no vas a perder los nervios mientras me lo cuentas.

-Si, supongo que soy más fiable.

Peeta le narró con toda la calma de la que fue capaz lo sucedido, Haymitch tomaba nota mentalmente de todo. La forma en que todo había sido llevado acabo le preocupaba, todo había sido realizado con discreción y sin dejar pruebas de donde podían estar o que era lo que se esperaba.

-Es increíble que esa chica haya planeado algo así cuando a ella se la salvó de participar en unos juegos el mismo día que murió su abuelo- Dijo impactado.

-Snow era su única familia, puede que se trastornara tras su muerte.

-Es posible- Haymitch lo miró unos minutos- Ya he visto el aspecto de Katniss y puedo imaginarme como debe estar, pero ¿cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso importa?

-Claro que importa- Le aseguró, cogiéndolo de los hombros- Tú eres el pilar de apoyo de Katniss, ella te necesita para mantenerse en pie, pero hasta el pilar más fuerte sucumbe ante mucha presión- Peeta lo miró boquiabierto- Necesitas desahogarte, sino poco vas a poder ayudar a tu mujercita.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, yo…- Sin poder evitarlo, el llanto salió sin más, haciendo que soltara unas lágrimas que no sabía que tenía guardadas- No sé qué hacer Haymitch, no sé cómo afrontar esto- Se sinceró- Ellos son la familia que siempre anhelé, Katniss dejó a un lado sus miedo por mí, para dármelos, y yo no he sido capaz de protegerlos.

-No podías hacer nada para impedir esto, nadie podía.

-¿Y si los pierdo? ¿Qué será de Katniss y de mí si nos los arrebatan del todo?- Preguntó derrotado- Eso la destruiría, más incluso que cuando perdió a Prim, y yo no sería capaz de soportar verla en ese estado- Se cogió la cabeza con las manos- Ellos son quienes les dan sentido a nuestras vidas, no puedo perderlos.

-No vas a perderlos- Le aseguró- Por nada del mundo permitiremos que eso suceda- Peeta lo miró esperanzado- Mañana Effie y yo os acompañaremos al colegio- Lo miró a los ojos- Entre todos conseguiremos salvarlos- Peeta asintió, algo más esperanzado al saber que tendría a su antiguo mentor junto a él.

Mientras ellos hablaban arriba, en la cocina, Effie y Katniss tenían una conversación similar, y una vez más, Effie se sorprendió por la increíble fuerza que tenía Katniss en su interior.

-Sé que parezco una chiquilla asustada, y en realidad lo soy- Se medio rio al pensarlo- Pero toda mi vida he luchado por mis seres queridos, y esta vez no va a ser diferente- Le aseguró- Antes me he dejado llevar por el miedo y el desánimo, pero eso se acabó, tengo que ser fuerte por Dandelion y por Rye.

-Así se habla- La animó Effie.

-Peeta debe pensar que me he vuelto una llorona sin remedio, pero necesitaba soltar todo el dolor.

-Peeta sabe lo fuerte que eres, así que no te preocupes por eso- Le aseguró, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa- Los dos sois las personas más valientes y fuertes que he conocido jamás, y estoy segura de que, juntos conseguiremos recuperar a los pequeños.

-¿Juntos?

-Haymitch y yo iremos con vosotros mañana- Le acarició la mejilla- Siempre hemos estado a vuestro lado, y esta vez no será diferente. Somos una familia, aunque sea un tanto rara, y las familias se protegen y se apoyan cada momento.

-Gracias Effie.

Katniss la abrazó con fuerza, después de tantos años, Effie se había convertido en alguien indispensable en su vida, como una segunda madre, y agradecía tenerla junto a ella.

Juntos los cuatro pasaron la noche hablando, mirando fotografías de los dos niños, recordando sus travesuras e intentando tener esperanza.

**-/&\-**

Los niños lloriqueaban encerrados en las celdas, Gale pasó una por una, buscando a los dos niños a los que deseaba proteger por encima de todo. Los ubicó por fin, acurrucados en uno de los lados de una de aquellas jaulas, los demás niños empezaban a dormirse, así que pudo verlos sin dificultad.

El niño lloraba aterrado, abrazando a su hermana con fuerza, sin embargo, la pequeña permanecía serena, hablándole a su hermano con calma, intentando tranquilizarlo. Gale se puso junto a ellos y los observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó la niña, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Quería veros, soy un conocido de vuestros padres.

-Sé quién eres- Eso a Gale lo pilló desprevenido- Mamá tiene alguna foto tuya de cuando era joven, aunque no suele hablar de ti.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

-¿Por qué estás con esa gente si eres amigo de mis padres?- La niña era tan intuitiva, le recordaba tanto a Katniss que no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes guardarme el secreto?- Ella asintió, dejando un momento a su hermano y acercándose a él- Está bien- Gale le contó el plan que tenía, y la niña lo escuchó maravillada- Así que cuando veas que hago cosas deberás tratarme como si fuera el hombre más malo del mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

¿Gale?- Se escuchó la voz de Andrómeda cerca de ellos.

-Debo irme, pequeña- Le acarició la mejilla- Intentar dormir un poco, mañana nos vemos-Dandelion asintió, apartándose de los barrotes y volviendo junto a su hermano.

-¿Gale?

-Estoy aquí- Le respondió, saliendo de aquel lado, para que no viera a los dos niños- Estaba comprobando que todos estaban bien.

-¿Y qué más da como estén los niños? Muchos de ellos no durarán mucho con vida.

-Es cierto, pero para que sus padres hagan lo que nosotros queremos, mañana deben verse en buenas condiciones- Le recordó.

-Tienes razón- Le sonrió Andrómeda- Menos mal que estás tú para recordarme esas cosas- Se cogió de su brazo- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

-¿A tu habitación? ¿Para qué?

-¡Que tontito eres cuando quieres!- Dijo divertida, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo- ¡Para celebrarlo!- Apoyó su cabeza en el bíceps de Gale- Tengo tantas ganas de que estemos juntos.

-Ah, si- Había tenido la esperanza de que ella olvidara la conversación que habían tenido en el salón de actos del colegio, pero estaba claro que no- Adelántate, voy de inmediato.

Andrómeda asintió, emocionada y sonrojada. Se soltó de su brazo y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Gale la miró, realmente nervioso, no porque fuera su primera vez, a pesar de haber estado enamorado de Katniss había estado con otras mujeres, pero le causaba repulsión hacerlo con ella, sabiendo lo que pensaba hacerle a todos esos niños y a sus padres.

Entonces Gale miró hacia la jaula donde se encontraban Dandelion y Rye, y pensó en Katniss. Se lo debía, después de lo ocurrido con los externos les debía muchísimas cosas, y ese sería uno de sus castigos por haberles traicionado en el pasado.

Dispuesto a cumplir con esa penitencia, se recordó que haciendo eso podía llegar a manipular Andrómeda en algunas cosas, y tenerla lo suficientemente distraída como para conseguir salvar a gran parte de aquellos niños.

Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la chica, que lo esperaba recostada en la cama, sonriente y alegre. Gale disimuló su aprensión y trató de ser lo más amable posible, pero le resultó extremadamente difícil, sin embargo, Andrómeda, desconocedora de lo que era entregarse a alguien, creyó que había sido el más atento de los hombres, y se abrazó a él una vez hubieron terminado. Gale dejó que se durmiera de aquella forma, llorando internamente.

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, a partir de ahora ya empieza lo bueno.**

**Os aviso de que este va a ser un fic cortito, pero tendrá continuación, no creo que pasemos de los 10 capítulos, aunque tampoco lo aseguro.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias, y cualquier crítica será bien recibida, buena o mala, siempre que sea dicha con educación y de manera constrictiva.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4º La tragedia de Haymitch

**4º La ****tragedia**** de Haymitch**

Haymitch miraba a Peeta y a Katniss abrazados en el sofá. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos tras mucho llorar a lo largo de la noche, al igual que Effie, que descansaba en la mecedora que ellos mismos le habían regalado a Katniss cuando nació Rye. Viendo los rostros de aquellas tres personas a las que tanto quería y que, sorprendentemente se habían convertido en su familia, se maldijo.

Él podía haber impedido todo eso, podía haberlos avisado hacía semanas, pero si lo hacía se arriesgaba a que su hijo Julius fuera asesinado. Y todo había sido culpa suya, por haberse vuelto demasiado confiado.

Tras la guerra contra los externos, la paz reinaba de verdad en todo Panem, y él, al tener a su mujer y a su hijo junto a él, se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y a no estar siempre pendiente de que algo fuera a atacar. De esa forma fue como perdió de vista a Julius. Se lo había llevado de pesca, como tantas otras veces, y como ya era costumbre en él, se habían dejado el machete o cualquier otra arma en casa, bajo llave.

Todo estaba tranquilo, no había ninguna señal de que alguien más estuviera por allí. Haymitch lanzó el sedal con el anzuelo bien colocado hacia el centro del lago, su hijo lo imitó como pudo, aunque no llegó ni la mitad de lejos, puesto que era mucho más pequeño. Estuvieron horas de aquella manera, hasta que Julios vio un pequeño conejo y quiso seguirlo.

Haymitch, divertido por la emoción de su hijo ante un animalito tan pequeño e inofensivo, dejó la caña bien anclada a la orilla y caminó con calma en la misma dirección en la que había ido el niño. Caminó unos minutos tranquilamente, pero al no escuchar ningún sonido, ni ver al pequeño corretear, empezó a asustarse.

Lo llamó sin descanso, comenzando a correr, recorriendo los alrededores sin parar, pero no había rastro de él. Tras horas buscando, ya desesperado, corrió a casa de los Mellar, que era los que estaban más cerca. Peeta y Katniss no dudaron en correr al bosque para ayudar a buscar al pequeño Julius, mientras que Dan del ion fue enviada a buscar ayuda junto a su hermano.

La búsqueda no sirvió de mucho, no se encontró ningún cuerpo, y con el paso de los días, la esperanza de Haymitch y Effie por encontrarlo se fue desvaneciendo.

Una noche, Haymitch bajó a la cocina, como hacía cada noche desde la desaparición de su hijo, sacó una botella de whisky que tenis escondida y empezó a beber. La desesperación le hizo recaer en ese antiguo vicio que tanto le había costado dejar, pero estaba tan angustiado y se sentía tan culpable que eso era lo único que le hacía dejar de pensar.

Llevaba la mitad de la botella cuando escuchó una voz infantil que se le hizo familiar. Convencido de que había sido producto del alcohol, continuó con su bebida, pero de nuevo volvió a escucharla, y en esta ocasión, junto a la puerta de la cocina. La voz no dejaba de llamarlo, no dejaba de pedirle ayuda.

Pensando que quizá fuera su hijo que había conseguido encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, corrió a la puerta de entrada, pero al abrir no encontró a nadie. Dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de un portazo, enfadado consigo mismo por necio, volvió a escuchar la voz, que se alejaba de la casa y se dirigía a uno de los almacenes abandonados.

Se encaminó hacia allí de inmediato, necesitaba saber si era real la voz o tan solo un producto de su imaginación. Llegó al almacén y se adentró. Estaba todo a oscuras y apenas se veía nada.

-¡Papá, ven, ayúdame!

-¡Julius! ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó desesperado, caminando hacia donde escuchaba la voz pero si poder ver nada.

-No se mueva de donde está- Le indicó una voz femenina. Haymitch detuvo su avance de inmediato.

-Solo quiero a mi hijo, le juro que no quiero nada más.

-Ya lo sé, fui yo quien se llevó al niño en el bosque- Dijo tranquilamente aquella voz su hijo ha estado conmigo desde entonces, y seguirá a mi lado hasta que haga lo que yo le diga.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Verá, dentro de algunas semanas atacaré todos los colegios de Panem y me llevaré a los niños, después haré que muchos de los padres de esos niños se adentren en un jueguecito que estoy preparando para recuperarlos- Le explicó con calma.

-¿Y dónde entro yo en todo eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo?

-Por lo que tengo entendido, su familia y la del sinsajo están muy unidas- Haymitch asintió- Pues lo que quiero que haga es que se asegure que al día siguiente de que me lleve a todos los niños el sinsajo se preste voluntaria para participar en mis juegos.

-No puedo hacer eso, Katniss es como mi propia hija, no podría hacerle algo así.

-En ese caso ya puede ir despidiéndose de su hijo- Lo amenazó- La única garantía que tiene de que él continúe con vida es asegurarse de que el sinsajo entra en esos juegos y de que llega hasta el final- Haymitch estaba pálido, lo que le pedía era hacer lo mismo que cuando era mentor en los juegos del hambre- Y para asegurarse de que llega al final, tendrá que hacerlo desde dentro, es decir, tendrá que participar en esos mismos juegos.

-¿Si la ayudo recuperaré a Julius?

-Si hace lo que le he pedido y no le cuenta a nadie lo que le he revelado, le devolveré a su hijo, de lo contrario, no volverá a verlo.

- Está bien- Dijo con pesar, sintiendo como estaba traicionando a dos de sus seres más queridos, pero no sabía que más hacer ¿Que les ocurrirá a los niños? ¿Y a Katniss?

-Eso depende de cómo actúen sus padre, ellos decidirán si viven o mueren sus hijos en los juegos- Le respondió divertida- Y por el sinsajo, no se preocupe, la quiero viva, tengo planes para ella, aunque no estoy tan segura de que les sucederá a sus hijos.

Para Haymitch aquellas palabras significaron que había firmado la sentencia de muerte de muchos de aquellos niños o de sus padres, y en especial las de Dan del ion y Rye, pero ¿qe otra cosa podía hacer?

-¿Puedo ver a Julius?

-Claro- Río la voz femenina, haciendo que se encendiera una luz y mostrando al niño junto a ella, el pequeño estaba asustado, tenía las manos esposadas y algo de sangre en su frente, manchando así sus cabellos rubios- Como ve, el niño está bien, así que espero que cumpla su parte de trato, y no le diga nada de esto a nadie, ni tan siquiera a su esposa. ¿Entendido?- Haymitch asintió- Siendo así, nosotros nos vamos- Apagó la luz de nuevo.

-¡Espere! ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Andrómeda Snow- Y sin más desapareció de allí.

Después de aquel encuentro, Haymitch se alejó de todos, pero obedeció las órdenes de la nieta de Snow, en su interior se dijo que cualquier padre hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. La única que permanecía junto a él era Effie, que pensaba que el motivo de su aislamiento era el sentimiento de culpa por la desaparición de su hijo.

De esa forma pasaron los días y las semanas, hasta que les llegó la noticia de lo ocurrido en el colegio. Haymitch se alteró al saberlo, estaba muy nervioso, el momento había llegado. Convenció a Effie de ir a ver a Katniss y a Peeta para apoyarlos, pues ellos sabían lo que era perder a un hijo, y esta, orgullosa de ese sentimiento tan paternal de su marido, accedió de inmediato, deseando poder ayudar a sus dos vencedores, como aun continuaba llamándolos.

Y ahí se encontraban, en la sala de estar, esperando a que amaneciera para dirigirse hacia la escuela y ver que ocurría.

Cuando Katniss notó los primeros rayos de sol colarse por la ventana y tocar su mejilla, como si de un resorte se tratara, se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, haciendo que Peeta se despertara también.

-Voy al colegio.

-Espera- Le indicó Peeta, tomándola del brazo para que se calmara.

Haymitch movió suavemente a Effie, despertándola, en cuanto ella se hubo espabilado, los cuatro se dirigieron al colegio. Por el camino vieron al resto de padres encaminarse al mismo lugar, todos apesadumbrados, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

Nada más entrar al salón de actos vieron que en la pantalla del escenario se mostraba la imagen de todos los niños, que no dejaban de gritar y lloriquear, pidiendo volver con sus padres. Instantes después, apareció el rostro de Andrómeda sonriente, dispuesta a hacerlos sufrir sin compasión.

-Espero que hayáis descansado bien, lo necesitaréis- Dijo nada más aparecer- Como veis, los niños se encuentran bien, por el momento al menos, eso dependerá de vosotros- Les explicó- He decidido seguir el ejemplo de mi abuelo y hacer una especie de juegos que serán retransmitidos al todo Panem, pero no será igual que los juegos del hambre- Su mirada reflejaba diversión- Cada distrito elegirá a tres de vosotros, me da lo mismo que sean hombres o mujeres, para participar en los juegos, y al igual que en los juegos de antaño, tendrán que sobrevivir e intentar matar al resto- Les informó, dejando a todos sin respiración- Pero no solo será eso, cada día habrá varias pruebas que deberán superar, si las superan, salvarán a uno o varios niños de sus distritos, si no la superan, esos niños que debían ser salvados, morirán, así que elegir bien a quienes enviáis a mis juegos, porque las vidas de vuestros niños dependerá de ellos- El silencio era sepulcral- Tenéis unos minutos para decidirlo, en cuanto estén elegidos, estos deberán salir al patio, un aerodeslizador los recogerá y los llevará a su destino, los demás volver a vuestras casas y dentro de tres días regresad para el inicio de los juegos.

La conexión se cortó, dejando la pantalla en negro. Nadie se movía o decía nada, todos estaban muy tensos, y asustados. Así que fue Katniss la que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Nadie va a decir nada? ¿Nadie se va a presentar voluntario?- Preguntó decepcionada, al ver que las gentes del 12 no tenían el coraje que hacía falta para enfrentarse a aquello- ¡Son vuestros hijos, maldita sea!

-¿Es qué tú te vas a presentar voluntaria?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió a la mujer que había preguntado- ¡Me presenté por mi hermana hace años, y me presentaré por mis hijos!- El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia- No puedo creerme que ninguno de vosotros sea capaz de salir y enfrentarse a esto, son vuestros hijos- Lágrimas de rabia se acumularon en sus ojos- Debería avergonzaros no ser capaces de hacerlo, y solo espero que luego no recriminéis a los tres que vayamos si no podemos salvar a alguno de vuestros hijos, ya que vosotros mismos no habéis sido capaces de hacer nada por ellos.

-Katniss tiene razón, deberían sobrar los voluntarios- Añadió Peeta, cogiendo la mano de su esposa- Yo también voy a ir, porque no sería capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que mis hijos están en manos de esa lunática.

-Yo también iré- Dijo Haymitch, aunque Julius no esté, necesito ayudar, quizá así pueda perdonarme a mí mismo.

Effie los abrazó a los tres, y los acompañó hasta el patio, ignorando al resto de padres, que los miraban realmente avergonzados. Tal como había dicho Andrómeda, un aerodeslizador los recogió y se los llevó sin más. Effie volvió a entrar en el salón de actos y se dirigió a los demás.

-No sé si conseguirán volver y si lo hacen a cuantos de vuestros hijos habrán conseguido salvar, pero espero que recordéis siempre que vivan o mueran los niños, vosotros no movisteis un dedo por ellos- Los miró desafiantes- No merecéis los hijos que tenéis, así que si en algún momento tenéis oportunidad de ayudarlos, espero que hagáis lo que realmente tenéis que hacer.

Sin más se marchó, dirigiéndose a su hogar, a esperar esos tres días que les había dado la nieta de Snow. Deseando con todo su ser que todo aquello se solucionara antes de que hubiera demasiadas muertes, pero sobretodo, esperando no perder a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

**Siento mucho el retraso, he estado muy liada, hemos tenido fiestas en la ciudad y la nena es fallera, así que he estado llevándola a todos los actos.**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Y si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión os lo agradeceré.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
